fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Aquamarine
Mario Kart Aquamarine is a game for the Wii Aquamarine. It features the same gimmicks as past games, such as gliding, underwater and anti gravity. Its big feature is the minipads, which make you tiny when driven over. It is planned to be released in holiday 2018. It is being worked on by Nintendo, Namco Games, and Legendary Incorporated. Gameplay The gameplay is quite similar to the other games of its franchise, with Anti Gravity, Gliding and Underwater racing being the same. The main new feature is the minipad, which makes you tiny and everything around you huge. After the minipad section is over, it goes back to normal. Another feature is being able to change the time setting before in a vs race, changing the lighting ect., but mainly is just for aethstetics. This doesn't work on the new Rainbow Road (But does work on the GBA version since it isn't set in space but in the night sky above peach's castle). Some tracks already have a different time setting thats not day, like GBA Rainbow Road (Night) and Tropical Boardwalk (Night) but it still can be customized. Modes Grand Prix Like other games, you can choose one of the 10 (13 counting the all cup tours) and cups to race through in a marathon-style playlist on one of 6 ccs (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc, 150cc Mirror and 200cc Mirror). Multiplayer and Double Dash mode are available Time Trials Like other games, you can race through any course alone and test your speed! V.S Race on any track you want! You can customize the player count, how often certain items will appear, turn off coins and items, change the ccs (You can change the ccs to any number you want, there is no limits, as well as converting to mirror!) and more! btw in all of the battle modes, double dash is supported as well as multiplayer Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is extremely different. Instead of having 3 balloons and having a all-out war, you have a team, red or blue. Each team has a large balloon on opposite sides of the arena. The goal is to hit the other team's balloon 3 times with items. Whenever you hit a balloon, you loose your items if you have triples, and you are carried back to your spawn point to prevent spamming. Whichever team pops the other team's balloon wins. Coin Runners You have a customizable- 2 minute by default and 6 max- time limit to collect as many coins as you can. It can be a free-for-all game or a team game. In team game, the coins are shared between teams. If you are hit by a item or fall off a cliff, you'll lose some of your coins and the coins will fall on the ground to be picked up by other people. If someone uses a mushroom and bonks into you, they'll steal some of your coins. Whoever has the most coins wins. Unlike Mario Kart 7, there is no limit on how many coins you can have at a time. Coins respawn in random places over time. Golden Flower does not appear in this mode. Shine Thief Like Double Dash, there is 1 giant shine sprite in the stage. Whoever picks it up has it until someone else gets you with a item, then the sprite starts bouncing around the whole stage until someone else picks it up. This lasts for 1-3 mins (Customizable). Whoever has the sprite at the end wins. Teams are not activated. Bob-Omb Blast Like Double Dash, you are on the battle area and the only items are bombs, triple bombs and rarely black shells. Whenever you explode someone, you gain a point and the other person loses it. After someone reaches 5 points (20 in team mode) that person/team wins. Teams are activated where points are shared and teams cannot hit the same team with bombs. Classic Balloon Battle The same aspects as balloon battle from N64. Its the exact same thing with better graphics and the things from this game. Characters Feather *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach (Unlockable) *Koopa Troopa *King Boo (Unlockable) *Dry Bones (Unlockable) *Paratroopa (Unlockable) *Toad *Toadette (Unlockable) *Shy Guy *Baby Waluigi (Unlockable) *Lemmy Koopa (Unlockable) *Iggy Koopa (Unlockable) Light *Peach *Daisy *Baby Wario (Unlockable) *Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) *Shadow Mario (Unlockable) *Professer E.Gadd *Larry Koopa (Unlockable) *Wendy O. Koopa (Unlockable) Medium *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Dry Bowser (Unlockable) *Waluigi *Diddy Kong (Unlockable) *Dixie Kong (Unlockable) *Birdo (Unlockable) *Kamek (Unlockable) *Birdo Cruiser *Rosalina & Luma *Wario *Donkey Kong *Lubba *Cranky Kong (Unlockable) *Funky Kong (Unlockable, not as op doe) *Tryclyde (Unlockable) *Roy (Unlockable) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Unlockable) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Unlockable) Heavy *Bowser *Wart (Unlockable) Other *Mii Alternate Characters Alternate Characters can be bought in the shop (Same place as where you can buy dlc packs), where, after you click the character, it shows up with the alternate costumes list for that character. You buy each costume seperately, so you cant buy all of the mario costumes for 1 price. You buy them with coins, and not real money. DLC Packs sometimes come with extra alternate costumes. Mario's Alternate Characters *Fire Mario (50 Coins) *Classic Mario (100 Coins) *Flying Squirrel Mario (150 Coins) *Jumpman Mario (200 Coins) (More TBA) Karts Karts: *Standard *Wild Wing *B-Dasher *Pipe Frame (50 Coins) *? Mark Motor (100 Coins) *Koopa Dasher (150 Coins) *Tiny Tug (200 Coins) *Barrel Train (250 Coins) *Green Fire (300 Coins) *Red Fire (350 Coins) *Wario Car (400 Coins) *Daytripper (450 Coins) *Wii Standard (500 Coins) *NES Controller (550 Coins) *Bumble V (625 Coins) *Aquamarine Kart (2000 Coins) Bikes: *Standard *Wario Bike (75 Coins) *Mach Bike (125 Coins) *Classic Bike (175 Coins) *Excite Bike(225 Coins) *Yoshi Bike (375 Coins) *Wii Remote Bike (325 Coins) *Aquamarine Bike (1000 coins) Wheels: *Standard *Monster *Red Monster (10 coins) *Brick Block Wheels (100 coins) *Yoshi Eggs (110 coins) *Mushroom (200 coins) *Wood (210 coins) *Sponge (300 coins) *Coin (310 coins) *Smash Ball (410 coins) *Lime Standard (450 coins) *Aquamarine Wheels (800 coins) Gliders: *Standard *Mario's Hat (30 coins) *Luigi's Hat (60 coins) *Bowser Kite (90 coins) *Mushroom Kite (120 coins) *Fire Flower Kite (150 coins) *Cloud Glider (180 coins) *Parachute (210 coins) *Aquamarine Glider (500 coins) Tracks Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit: Starts off with a straight away, then a sharp U-turn to the left and then a ramp to a bouncy mushroom. You land, and then you take to the anti-gravity zone, and then take a right. You then turn left and then drive straight into the air with a half pipe with bike ramps (the blue ones from mkwii). You then take a left U-turn and then straight down. You then glide and then go to a sand place with a pipe. You go into tiny mode and then ramp into the pipe and then pop out near the starting line. *Goomba Forest *Mushroom Village: A humble course which runs around the streets of a peaceful neighborhood. There is sharp corners and gliding section, as well as a tiny section through a mouse hole, it isn't that much. *Wuhu Speedway Flower Cup *Mario Circuit- A normal course which really shows the minipad concept. 3/4 of the track is minipadded! There is goombas which look giant and regular pipes with one that you need to dash up while tiny in anti gravity! *Tropical Boardwalk- A boardwalk-beach course set at night. *Yarn Yoshi's Island- A yarn course wih everything made out of yarn. *Daisy Gardens- A course set at sunset with lots and lots of flowers. Bob-Omb Cup *Thwomp Caverns- Starts off as a straight away, and then into a ancient tunnel. There is anti-gravity walls with thwomps banging on each side. A long left turn through the tunnel, and then out the tunnel and then glide over a river. You then plummet through a steep cave and ramp off of crystals in anti-gravity. You then go into mini-mode and go through a tiny tunnel with thwimps and then ramp through a cracked rock and then out of the cave. You then speed through a ancient straight away with boost pads and thwomps, before doing a u turn with a bike ramp, and then a glide ramp with thwomps and 1 giant thwomp at the end. Finally, you do a underwater zone where there are a lot of turns, before driving straight up in anti-gravity. Finally, you turn and then glide through the finish line to start another lap. *King Boo's Spooky Speedway- Begins with a glider panel which flies you into a forest, where you race underwater and turn to the right. You ramp out and then you land on a pier. You use a glider panel to fly across a lake while being attacked by boos. When you land you turn tiny and then ramp through a crack in a wooden mansion. As you race under the house, loose mice are wandering where you can be hit by them. You jump out of another crack in the wood and turn back to normal and take a U-turn to keep inside the house. You race out of the house. There is a little detail in the house where there is a cat that suprises itself whenever lightning strikes. You then go into the forest again and race around the lake. Finally, you glide back to the finish line. In the forest, you might be attacked by ghosts from Luigi's mansion and even 8-Bit Pac-Man ghosts very rarely. *Peach Orchard *Electric Speedway Star Cup *Urchin Depths: A huge underwater 3-section track with caves, crystals, anti-gravity and urchins! *Microgoomba Hole: A tiny hole which you go plummeting through with a micropad and anti-gravity. *Waluigi Rink- A hockey-ice themed course with charging chucks as the hockey players *Shiverburn Galaxy: A lava/ice track with podoboos and icy snakes. Special Cup *Layer-Cake Desert- A desert track with frosting piles which make you go slower. (More details coming soon) *Noki Bay- A bay with polluted water and a ton of twists and turns. Gooper Blooper shoots ink on the track sometimes which makes you slip out (More details coming soon) *Bowser's Castle- Confirmed but nothing is known. *Rainbow Road- You start out in a space station on earth. You then drive around a U turn and take a launch star up onto a rainbow track after rocketing into space. You land on the rainbow track and do a circle around the angry sun, which will shoot podobos onto the tracks. You then take a wavy road which then makes you take a ramp onto a figure 8 track. You take a left turn and then a right turn and then ramp onto a rocky planet which represents mercury. It has a lot of craters and low gravity, but after going a little ways in anti gravity on it, you take a few speed boosts and then, since you are at the bottom of the planet now, take the rainbow track again which has a loop, and then start doing a twisty road. You then take anti gravity and do a crazy corkscrew-like thing, then do a right, then a left, then a right, then a u turn and another u turn before taking a glider. You then land on Venus, which is rough. When in your glider flying towards it, you have to avoid flaming meteors. When you reach the surface, you have to take a twisty path with volcanoes, fire and podobos EVERYWHERE! You even glide over a magma pool with blarggs! Once you get out of Venus, you glide over earth and then, with the power of launch stars, land on mars, where you dodge octogoombas. There is also a ton of rocks, boulders, and mountains, making it a very hard track to manuver through. You then complete the 1st section. You then go on the rainbow road again, then start ramping across asteroids, and then into Jupiter's red storm, where you land on a rainbow, yet the rainbow quickly changes to red. you then take some twists and turns and even a u-turn, then out of jupiter. You then do some crazy stuff like jump onto vertical surfaces in anti gravity, do mobius strip-like turns and even do a loop or two. you then fly over to Saturn, where you drive around Saturn's rings like in mario kart 7. You end section 2, then ramp onto a rainbow AGAIN, where you take a high-speed straightaway with boost pasts everywhere, and then jump onto Uranus, where you drive completely forward on its rings (because its rings (with the whole planet itself) are tilted on its side, in the way your coming from, you'll be able to drive onto it like its a inverted loop), where you do a inverted loop over the planet, dodging freezies. You then finally glide onto neptune, where you go glide above the surface, but twisters and waves are going everywhere. You then go onto a rainbow once more, which leads into a black hole. You drive through the black hole, where the only thing showing where the track is is multicolored edges of the track. Otherwise, everything is black. The music turns into rock, but then you fly out of the black hole, where everything reverts to normal, as you make a victory glide out of the black hole and onto a platform. As you glide, many toads, koopas and shy guys spectate on hoverboards. When you land on the platform, it basically works as the goal. Nitro All-Cup Tour The Nitro All Cup Tour with all nitro courses. Luigi Circuit is always first, and Rainbow Road is always last, but otherwise completely random. Retro Cups Shell Cup (MK64 tracks can be reused 'cause they are all used up) *SNES Choco Island 1- There is a lot more mud, but it doesn't slow you down. Instead, it acts like a underwater racing opportunity, but a bit- browner. You can use a minipad to use the tiny little ramps on the ground that can't be used normally for the last turn, and the minipad stops after crossing the starting line. There is also a glider panel on the long straightaway where most of the mud is found. Some of the piranha plants return, but now appear in pipes where they snap on any racers near. *GBA Riverside Park *Wii Toad's Factory- The smasher straightaway is unchanged. The jump to the moving platforms is now a glider panel. At the next turn, there is a shortcut where you can jump onto the fan thing's rim as mini and float up to the top of the factory where there is a pathway to the top of the building. The sides of the siren turn have anti-gravity walls. The jump after has a glider ramp. The bulldozers have anti gravity now, and the mud acts like the one in choco island. It is now placed at night in mushroom city. *3DS Rock Rock Mountain Banana Cup *WiiU Mario Kart Stadium *N64 Choco Mountain *DS Shroom Ridge *GCN Mushroom City- You can now drive on the sides of some of the buildings. The shortcuts stay. There are glider ramps on some of the cars, as well as regular ramps. The wiggler bus remains too, and the mushroom car. One of the buildings has a cracked window, where you can go minipadded and fly through the crack and through the building on one of the u turns. The gap near the end of the race has a glider ramp. It is default on night, but now has a special feature to change it to day. Ice Flower Cup *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *WiiU Sunshine Airport *N64 Sherbet Land Leaf Cup *GCN Wario Collusuem *N64 Wario Stadium- The walls are higher on the first straight away so that the shortcut isn't present. The first bump has a glider panel which activates randomly as well as deactivates randomly like the one in toad circuit from 3ds, but all of the bumps are still present. The first turn has the walls with anti-gravity. The hump after that turn has a glider ramp on the top. The walls still have anti gravity if you choose to deactivate your glider and go on it, and it has boost pads on it. At the end of that, there is a ramp where you can go back onto the track. The turns there have not changed other than boostpads here and there. The next bumps also have no change. The 2nd bump after the turn to the right has a glider pad. The fat straight-away now has mud and boostpads. The next humps now are underwater. The next turn isn't underwater and is unchanged other than a glider panel which activates on the 2nd lap. The dent-type thing right after the bumps now is submerged in water. The turns are unchanged, but the ramp now has boostpads and a glider ramp on it. The rest is unchanged other than mud here and there. The course is 2 laps instead of the normal 3 by default. *WiiU Cloudtop Cruise *3DS Maka Wuhu (3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop) Lightning Cup *WiiU Electrodrome *3DS Rosalina's Ice World *GCN Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road- GBA Rainbow Road has major changes. For one thing, the track is placed over peach's castle. The Bowser Castle in the backround now launches bombs, like the pirate ship in shy guy beach. The first U-Turn goes straight up in fashion like GBA Mario Circuit in MK8. The whole straight-away is doing down from the u turn. The track reverts back to normal form when the straight-away is done. At the large straight-away after the few turns, the extreme boost-pad shortcut is replaced with a speed boost ramp that randomly changes to a glider pad and bouncy pads, along with launch star rings from the rainbow road from 3DS to speed it up. The normal, safer path returns, with speed pads here and there. The turn after that is unchanged, but the set of jumps is replaced by a glider pad. The rest is left unchanged. The thunder clouds return. HOWEVER, the bouncy sides are only present in SOME parts of the map. Retro All-Cup Tour The Retro Track All-Cup Tour. Choco Island 1 is always first, and GBA Rainbow Road is always last, but otherwise is completely random order. Full All-Cup Tour The Full All-Cup Tour is all the tracks, retro and nitro, all in one cup. Luigi Circuit is always first, and Rainbow Road is always last, but otherwise order is completely random. Items *Banana *Triple Bananas *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Coin (Found on the road, increasing your speed a bit each coin. Maximum 15 coins for regular races, with coin battle being a exception *Fake Item Box *Super Horn *Potted Pirhanna Plant *Blue Shell *Fire Flower *Ice Flower (Works like Fire Flower but instead of spinning them out they freeze and keep velocity, unable to turn or stop for 3 seconds) *Awesome Aquamarine (Works like crazy 8 but now has a super horn) *Mega Mushroom *POW Block (Now instantly shakes without a charge) *Star *Boomerang Flower *Double Cherry (Lets you create a copy of yourself which lasts 10 seconds. Lets you get other items for these 10 seconds, which you can launch two of them at a time. Imagine Triple Green Shells :O) *Boo *Dash Pepper (Engulfes you in flames and controls by itself, flipping anyone in your way. Lasts for 8 seconds. Replaces bullet bill) *Golden Flower (Lets you shoot 1 large golden fireball which, on impact, makes people spin out and sprays coins everywhere *Black Shell (Acts like a green shell, but goes boom on impact) *1-Up Mushroom (Jump into the air, ride a 1-Up Mushroom, and then crash down in-front of the person who is above you in places) *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Tweester (Work like the tornadoes in Mario Kart Arcade GP) *Heart *Driver Virus (Mario Kart Arcade GP) DLC Packs Sonic the Hedgehog x Mario Kart Aquamarine pack ($7.00) Characters- *Sonic the Hedgehog (Medium) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Light) *Knuckes the Echidna (Medium) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Medium) *Dr. Eggman (Heavy) Karts- *Speed Star (Kart) *Whirlwind S7 (Kart) *Egg Mobile (Kart) *Silver Speedster (Bike) Tracks- 'Chaos Emerald Cup-' *Green Hill Circuit *Lost Hex *Eggman's Amusement Park *Angel Island Items- *Shield- Protects you from one item before breaking. Works on everything but stars. *Chaos Emerald- A extremely rare item which makes a orb around you and slowing down everyone in the orb. The orb lasts 7 seconds. Kirby x Mario Kart Aquamarine pack ($7.00) Characters- *Kirby (Feather) *Meta Knight (Feather) *King Dedede (Heavy) *Bandana Waddle Dee (Feather) *Prince Fluff (Feather) Karts- *Warp Star Speeder (Kart) *Dragoon Drifter (Bike) *Yin-Yarn Kite (Glider) *Dedede Crown (Wheels) Tracks- 'Warp Star Cup *Pop Star Speedway *Patch Land *Halberd *Kirby Circuit Items- *Miracle Fruit- Creates a large wind vortex in front of you, sucking anybody in front of you closer to you. Lasts for 5 seconds. *Beam- Shoots out a beam in front of you, making racers caught in it shrink. Baddies Pack ($7.00) Characters- *King K. Rool (Heavy) *Fawfull (Light) *King Bob-Omb (Heavy) *Hammer Bro. (Medium) *Petey Piranha (Cruiser) Alternate Costumes- *Mr. L (Luigi) *Dark Bowser (Bowser) Karts- *Biddybuggy (Kart) *Stu Speeder (Kart) *Piranha Prowlers (Wheels) *Paragoomba Glider (Glider) Tracks- Bowser Shell Cup *N64 Banshee Boardwalk *DS Desert Hills *3DS Wario Shipyard *Wii Bowser's Castle Items- *Bowser Shell *Magic Paintbrush- For 6 seconds, you leave a trail of paint that will slow anyone down that gets trapped in the paint. The paint disinergrates after 10 seconds. Battle Courses *Wii Aquamarine Gamepad *GCN Tilt-A-Kart *Delfino Plaza *Wii Delfino Pier *Paper World *Pac-Man Maze *N64 Double Deck *3DS Wuhu Town Merchandise Lots of merchandise was released for Mario Kart Aquamarine. Slot cars were released which take advantage of the slots anti-gravity feature as well as a glider ramp thing. List of K'nex Merchandise Like Mario Kart Wii and 7, motorized karts and tracks were released for the game. *Mario vs. Goombas- Includes 1 Mario with Standard Kart, Goomba set up (Reused from Mario Kart Wii), 10 pieces of Mario circuit-themed track, Fire Flower figure. *Yoshi vs. Lightning Clouds- Includes 1 Yoshi with Bumble V, Lightning Cloud set-up (Clouds that can be raised up by the sides of the track which have a push-down thing which strikes down k'nex lightning), 10 pieces of rainbow-themed track, Mushroom figure Gallery Shadow Mario MKA.png|Shadow Mario with the Bumble V Mario & Luigi Double Dash!!! MKA.png|Mario & Luigi reveal Double Dash!! mode. Trivia *From Noki Bay, a plane can sometimes be seen flying from the west, labeled randomly between Propeller Toad Airlines, Galaxy Air and BB A. The same planes can be seen flying overhead in Sunshine Airport. This sports some sort of connection between the tracks, other than both being set at Isle Delfino. It is also worth noting that Noki Bay is on the list of locations for planes. **You can also see Peach Orchard in the background from Mario Circuit and Mario Circuit in the background of Luigi Circuit. Peach Orchard, since being set in the back of Peach's Castle, can also be seen from GBA Rainbow Road, and from Peach Orchard, if racing at night, you can see GBA Rainbow Road. In Vanilla Lake 1, you can see Sherbet Land in the distance while flying in a glider. In Mushroom City, you drive past Toad's Factory and Waluigi Rink, and in Waluigi Rink, you can see a arcade machine named "Waluigi Pinball" while in the building, but not in the stadium itself, refrencing Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS, Wario Stadium is seen too, as well as planes from Sunshine Airport landing in the background, as "Mushroom City" is on the list of destinations in Sunshine Airport. Rainbow Road can be seen in the background of Shiverburn Galaxy, and in Rainbow Road, a island resembling Rosalina's Ice World can be seen flying in the very background of the track. Wuhu Island can be seen in the background of Tropical Boardwalk, where Maka Wuhu and Wuhu Speedway are, as well as Yarn Yoshi's Island. Choco Island 1 is in the same area as Choco Mountain, as in the Choco Island stage, there is a sign saying 1/2 mile ahead- Choco Mountain, but it is on the ground as a obstacle as if it fell down. A mountain made of chocolate can also be seen in the very background. In the background of Riverside Park, a pine forest can be seen with a large mountain protruding from it, referencing Rock Rock Mountain, where Peach's Castle can be seen very slightly at the bottom of the mountain outside the pine forest, as well as in Peach Orchard, there is a pine forest. Also from Rock Rock Mountain, you can see a mansion resembling the one of King Boo's Spooky Speedway. Soundtrack CREDITS TO THE SONG/REMIX OWNERS FOR THESE SONGS, I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THEM Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:2018 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games